


Mondays

by xerospizza



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oppa Kink, PWP, Pining if you squint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Jung Yoonho | Jaehyun, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerospizza/pseuds/xerospizza
Summary: my finger slipped





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so please excuse any ooc-ness, also thanks so much ajay (an exemplary beta) <3

_“I’m the biggest hit on this stage.”_

The crowd roared as they finished their song and froze in the final poses, waiting for a count of five before walking offstage. Everyone immediately started to rip off their sweat-soaked clothes, gratefully accepting towels and water bottles from the staff. Jaehyun sat down on a couch beside Mark, ruffling his hair.

“I think that might have been our best one yet,” he said to the 17-year old.

“Yeah, Taeyong-hyung was especially good tonight,” Mark replied, looking at the leader from across the room.

Jaehyun followed his gaze and immediately regretted it. Taeyong was talking to one of the staff, still a little winded from their performance. His knees were bent with his palms bearing the weight, his neck and collarbone on display as he craned up to look at the man. Taeyong was panting very lightly through plush, pink lips that matched his hair. His eyes were outlined with smoky eyeliner, making them look big and dangerous. His face shone with sweat and Jaehyun wondered what it’d taste like. He then wondered if he should be locked up for thinking that.

So, Jaehyun had a little problem. He wasn’t sure when it started, probably from the day they met, but Jaehyun was slowly and surely falling in love with Lee Taeyong. It was in the way he licked his lips when he was nervous, to how his eyes became little crescent moons if you made him laugh hard enough, or the reassuring shoulder-squeeze he would give Jaehyun before a show.

That didn’t mean it was easy for Jaehyun, he’d gone through periods of denial, sadness, and anger before he eventually came to accept it. Jaehyun loved Taeyong, who he had no chance with. He was pretty sure Taeyong didn’t like the younger that way—let alone men—and if by some miracle they got together, there was the risk of exposure which would ruin their careers. Plus, a romantic relationship with the hectic life of an idol was near impossible. So he’d accepted this fact and moved on, limiting himself to stolen glances and jerking off to the thought of those pretty hands around his cock.

“Alright everyone, great work tonight! Youngho, Taeyong, and Yuta: you have your interview tomorrow morning, but the rest of you can sleep in. Cars are out back and ready when you are,” announced their manager, bringing Jaehyun’s attention back to reality.

They filed into the two cars waiting outside, and somehow, Jaehyun ended up sitting beside Taeyong. The blonde had pretty much mastered his ‘totally-platonic-friend-who-doesn’t-want-to-rip-your-pants-off-and-blow-you’ expression for when Taeyong was being particularly…distracting. A skill he was exceptionally grateful for as Taeyong, exhausted as he was, lay his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He tried to calm his now racing heartbeat in case Taeyong could hear it from his position.

“Tired, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, looking down at his leader.

All he got in response was a hum and Taeyong burying his face into the crook of his neck. The younger tried not to focus on that, or how he could feel the older’s warm breath on his neck. Jesus, this man would be the death of him.

When they finally arrived at the dorms, there was a notice on the door, informing the residents that due to construction, their water would be shut off from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM every day for the next week.

“Fuck, it’s 11:00 PM now. We can’t fit everyone in for showers before the water runs out!” Doyoung complained.

“Why don’t we pair up?” suggested Donghyuck, glancing quickly at Mark.

“That’s not a bad idea, we should choose quickly though. And we don’t have room for three so one person will get to be by themselves.” Taeyong replied. Everyone started picking partners, unanimously letting Taeil be by himself. All of NCT knew he was the least comfortable being naked around other members.

 _Anyone but Taeyong, anyone but Taeyong,_ Jaehyun prayed as he looked around for someone who wasn’t picked. Of course, Mark had gone with Donghyuck, Yuta with Sicheng, and Youngho with Doyoung, leaving Jaehyun with Taeyong. Of fucking course.

“Guess it’s us then,” Taeyong said and smiled, leaving to get towels.

Jaehyun wasn’t sure how he was going to handle this. First, seeing Taeyong flustered and breathless after the performance, then the shoulder-lean in the car, and now he was going to fucking shower with him. Yes, he’d probably showered with Taeyong when he was a trainee and his feelings were weaker, but after debuting and getting an upgraded bathroom he’d never had to again. Jaehyun just wanted this day to be over, to be able to jerk off and fall asleep.

Their turn to shower came too quickly and Jaehyun’s legs wobbled as he walked to the bathroom, trailing behind Taeyong. He quickly stripped, staring at the floor as he heard Taeyong doing the same. He hoped Taeyong took his silence for exhaustion, and not Jaehyun being worried that a _please dear God, let me fuck you_ or two would slip out. They stepped into the shower and Taeyong ran the water as Jaehyun reached for the soap, accidentally looking up.

_Fuck._

The older was gorgeous, his wet hair falling into his eyes as he made eye contact with Jaehyun. There were rivulets of water running down the sides of his face and onto his smooth, white shoulders. The sheer amount of pale and unblemished skin made his mouth dry, and the blond developed a sudden urge to mark Taeyong until he was covered in his hickeys. Jaehyun’s gaze continued down to his toned stomach, hours upon hours of dance practice or trips to the gym made clearly visible. He then realized that he’d spent a socially unacceptable amount of time staring at his _friend’s_ body, so he tore his gaze away before he could see his dick. That was probably a good thing. He grabbed the soap and started to lather himself up, silently passing it to Taeyong when he done. 

“Could you do my back for me, Jaehyunie?” Taeyong asked teasingly.

Now, the pink-haired boy was probably just trying to lighten up the mood since Jaehyun was acting like a _fucking weirdo_ , not saying a word and then staring at him for far too long. Jaehyun just gulped, trying to steady his racing heart at Taeyong’s tone.

“You know what? Sure, hyung.” the younger stepped towards him, surprising himself with his steady voice.

He knew this was going to end badly, but at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with the way Taeyong’s eyes widened, how he turned and bowed his head a little submissively (a gesture Jaehyun tried his very best to ignore) so Jaehyun could lather his back. No going back now.

Jaehyun started to rub his now soapy hands over Taeyong’s back and shoulders, refusing to let his gaze drop lower than that. He began to massage the juncture between his neck and shoulder, watching as his hands made indents on the other’s skin, the flesh turning a pretty shade of pink. It was when Taeyong let out a soft moan that Jaehyun immediately dropped his hands, realizing that this was a lot less platonic than he’d anticipated. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was a lot further than friends are supposed to go._ But Taeyong just looked back at him, eyes half lidded “Felt good…” he murmured, barely audible over the stream of water.

Jaehyun blushed furiously and looked away, starting to shampoo himself instead. Taeyong’s words went straight to his dick, which was on complete display. What did he do to deserve this torture? Not to mention how unfair this was to Taeyong, who was simply enjoying a massage while Jaehyun’s warped brain turned it into something more.

“Want me to do you now?” Taeyong asked.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice and deciding to turn completely away from Taeyong, choosing instead to count the shower tiles. He could do that. Not thinking about the completely naked personification of perfection standing right behind him. No, instead, shower tiles.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Jaehyun heard over his shoulder before feeling two hands begin to press slow circles into his shoulder blades. Fuck, that felt good. He should really have stopped him, but it became hard to focus when Taeyong’s hands just felt so _right_ on him. Jaehyun bit his lip as he held in moans that would just make this situation weirder. Taeyong had been rubbing small circles across his shoulders and neck when he felt the hands move away, replaced instead by a quick press of lips against his neck.

Well, shit. 

Jaehyun turned as Taeyong stepped back, heart racing and eyes wide. Taeyong took a step toward the taller man and Jaehyun’s mind had now gone completely blank. All he could do was stare dumbly at Taeyong.

“Is this alright?” Taeyong asked lowly, moving in closer.

Jaehyun just nodded dumbly as Taeyong stretched up until their lips were almost touching. He looked at the younger through his thick lashes, silently asking for permission, and Jaehyun pressed his lips into Taeyong’s as answer.

God, his lips were even softer than they looked. That was all Jaehyun could think about until Taeyong twisted his head slightly, running his tongue along Jaehyun’s lips to gain entry. Something in the younger’s mind snapped when a tongue slid into his mouth and suddenly, everything was too much. Taeyong’s fingers weaving into his hair, the soft nips on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, the steam of the shower making everything warm and hazy—all too much.

It was when the smaller boy let out a whimper that Jaehyun lost control, grabbing his hips and slamming him into the wall. Taeyong moaned as Jaehyun began devouring him, licking and sucking and biting his dominance into Taeyong. And fuck, he was so pliant, so willing to be dominated that Jaehyun could have lost it right there. The older relaxed, winding his arms around the blond’s neck, letting him take control of the kiss. They broke apart to breathe and Jaehyun started planting kisses along his jaw.

That’s when they heard the loud banging on the door, “Hyungs! It’s almost 12, we still need to go!” yelled Donghyuck from outside the door. 

They jumped apart, pupils blown wide and swollen lips on full display. Jaehyun’s mind was reeling, a thousand questions running through it.

“Hyung…” Jaehyun started, getting ready for an apology.

Then Taeyong did yet _another_ unexpected thing that evening and cocked his head.

“Continue this later?”

All Jaehyun could do was gulp and nod. They rinsed quickly and got out, Jaehyun still taking care not to look at Taeyong below the waist as they both wrapped themselves in towels. 

How would they continue tonight? Everyone shared a room with at least one other person, so even make out sessions were off the table. And holy shit, he just made out with Lee fucking Taeyong. Did that mean he liked him? Was he just experimenting? Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. A million questions were racing through Jaehyun’s mind as he brushed past an angry Donghyuck, mumbling an apology and heading to his room to towel off and change.

However, when he was about to go into his room, Taeyong grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shorter boy’s room instead. As soon as they got inside, he pushed Jaehyun against the door, beginning to suck purples and blues along his neck. All questions and doubts slipped out of his mind when Taeyong took the younger’s ear-piercing into his mouth, sucking on the little ball before moving down again. Jaehyun panted, letting out a low groan until he had had enough and finally flipped them.

He slammed Taeyong up against the door and cupped his hands around the elder’s ass to lift them. Long legs immediately wrapped themselves around Jaehyun’s waist, letting Taeyong’s towel drop to the floor. This time the younger let himself look down, and fuck, was that a bad idea. Taeyong’s cock was smaller than Jaehyun’s, half-hard, completely hairless, pink at the tip, and so goddamn pretty.

“Fuck baby boy, you’re gorgeous.” the blond instinctively rutted up into the older man.

Jaehyun would have immediately apologized for the pet name, turned a deep shade of red and broken away in embarrassment, if he hadn’t heard Taeyong whine softly and felt his cock twitch at the name. He hungrily licked back into his mouth. Taeyong’s ridiculously soft lips and his gentle bites on Jaehyun’s lower lip were driving him insane, his cock almost fully hard now. 

The blond carefully began to carry Taeyong to the bed and sat down so the smaller boy straddled him. Jaehyun snaked his hands around Taeyong’s waist, moving further down until he began to knead his perfect ass. It was so smooth and pale, it was practically begging to be ruined. He slapped one cheek and the older let out a strangled noise, pushing back into the other’s hand. Jaehyun spread his ass apart before slowly sliding one finger down the middle. Shivering, Taeyong bit down on the blond’s neck to muffle his moans. Said blond began circling his tight entrance, making the other boy buck into him. 

“Ah… lube, second drawer on the right.” Taeyong choked out, increasingly distracted by Jaehyun’s ministrations. 

After a little adjusting, the younger reached toward the drawer, pulling out a small bottle and dumping a copious amount of lube onto his hands. He was about to warm up his hands before he thought better of it, trailing the cool liquid along Taeyong’s ass. The boy on top of him let out a strangled moan, arching up into Jaehyun’s hand. He began to circle his rim at an excruciatingly slow pace, gradually moving further, closer to the center. 

“P-please, Jaehyun… don’t be mean.” Taeyong whined, turning Jaehyun’s head so he could look the younger in the eye. 

“Please what, baby boy?” He asked with newfound confidence, stopping his movements altogether.

Taeyong nearly let out a sob at the ceased action, biting his lip before mumbling, “Please… Oppa.”

Jaehyun groaned at his words, finally sliding one finger into Taeyong’s tight heat. The older let out a string of colourful expletives, trying his best to relax himself. Fuck, his hole felt like hot velvet, and a dribble of precum came out as he thought about what it’d feel like on his cock. Taeyong seemed to notice this as well, starting to cup Jaehyun through the fabric as he began undoing the makeshift-skirt. 

The blond raised his hips slightly to help him remove it until they were both completely naked. The older looked down at Jaehyun’s length and moaned, his hole clenching around the boy’s probing finger. 

“More oppa, please w-want it in me, want your big cock in me, need it p-please…” Taeyong babbled, words melting into moans as Jaehyun added a second finger and slowly began scissoring him. 

The younger tried not to think about how those words went straight to his dick, reigning in his need to mindlessly thrust into Taeyong by whispering, “Soon baby, I promise. Don’t want to hurt your pretty little hole.” 

When Jaehyun’s fingers brushed the rough patch inside him, Taeyong nearly screamed, tears starting to well in his eyes. Goddamn, he was so sensitive everywhere. Jaehyun moved one hand away from his ass and to the older’s nipple, beginning to roll it between his thumb and forefinger. Taeyong started panting out pretty little whimpers, rocking up into Jaehyun and creating much needed frictions for their cocks. They were both fully hard now, pre-come leaking at their tips. 

“Jaehyun… oppa, need it now… ‘m ready. Please, please, please—!” Taeyong wailed, grabbing Jaehyun’s cock and guiding it towards his entrance. 

Jaehyun could feel he was loose enough so he nodded and let the older wrap his fingers around his dick, guiding him in. It took all of the younger’s willpower to not thrust up and patiently let Taeyong adjust to the fit. Soon suffocating heat engulfed him, erasing any thoughts but a steady chant of _Taeyong_. If he thought the older felt good on his fingers, that was nothing compared to his tight hole around Jaehyun’s cock. He was so hot inside, the blond felt like he was burning to death in the best possible way. Taeyong let out quiet gasps, eyes squeezed shut while his mouth gaped open in a perfect ‘O’. 

Once he was fully seated they both let out a relieved groan, Jaehyun still keeping himself in check, “How’s that baby? If it’s too much we—”

“ No! No, it’s good… just give me… give me a second.” 

The younger nodded his assent, beginning to bite, suck, and lick his way into Taeyong’s mouth. He tried to memorize every inch of it, not knowing the next time they’d be able to do this, or if there would even be a next time. Jaehyun finally pulled away and looked at Taeyong’s swollen, red lips, satisfied with his work. 

It was then that Taeyong nodded, barely whispering an ‘okay’ before the older raised himself up slightly and sank back down in one swift movement. They moaned in unison and Taeyong began to slowly fuck himself on Jaehyun’s cock. It felt like hours were going by as he ground himself down on the blond, and Jaehyun was starting to think he was doing this just to tease him. 

When the pink-haired boy let out a particularly loud gasp, Jaehyun snapped and thrusted up into him. Taeyong sobbed and fell forward onto the blond. Jaehyun continued, quickening his pace until the older began meeting him on his thrusts, pushing back down on him until they found a rhythm. Moans, pants, and the slap of skin filled the room as they edged each other closer and closer. Jaehyun shifted his angle and began hitting Taeyong’s prostate with each stroke, the older now wailing into his shoulder. Tears mixed with sweat and ran down the younger’s body as he leaned down, latching his mouth onto one of Taeyong’s pretty nipples. 

Between the cock that was now pounding into his prostate and the mouth on his chest, Taeyong was gone, throwing his head back as he came all over himself and the younger. He started clenching around Jaehyun, making the blond follow suit. Jaehyun shallowly thrust a few more times before he lifted the older off, making them both shiver, and delicately set him down on the bed. After being pulled from his sex-addled haze he realised what exactly had transpired. 

“Fuck, Taeyong-hyung, I don’t know what I was thinking—I know what position this puts you in and—”

Taeyong surged forward and shut him up with a slow kiss, then said “I’m happy Jaehyun, I don’t regret it. None of it. It… it was good.” Then Taeyong’s smile turned down as he mumbled “I hope it was for you too… ” 

At this the blond felt a tug on his heart from the smaller’s open insecurity, “No! No—I mean yes. It was good… really good.”

Jaehyun smiled and Taeyong followed, both boys relaxing again and grinning stupidly in post-coital bliss. The older scooted under the covers and patted the spot beside him, silently beckoning the blond over. Jaehyun moved in and lay on his back, Taeyong sprawled half-across him and the two beginning to drift off.

“What the fuck guys? Do you know how much it took to get everyone out of the dorm while you two re-enacted a fucking porno? On _my_ fucking bed! You’re lucky I heard you first and managed to get everyone downstairs for ice cream. You owe me the money I spent treating everyone!” Youngho hissed at them as he barged through the door, startling Taeyong and Jaehyun. 

“If someone else found out, you could have ended both of your careers! Taeyong, you’re our leader for God's sake! And Jaehyun, did you even stop to consider this instead of thinking with your dick?”

Said boy was currently sitting there wide-eyed, internally cursing himself for being so naive as to think that they’d somehow gone unnoticed by the rest of their band members. 

“Uh… I—um… wasn’t thinking. Sorry, hyung.” The blond muttered, eyes cast down.

Youngho calmed himself and sighed, “Look, I know both of you have been wanting,” he gestured toward the boys, “this for a while. I won’t tell anyone, but the next person who finds out might not be so discreet. Just be careful, okay? And _please_ , tell me you at least used a condom.”

Jaehyun guiltily looked toward Taeyong, who had a similar expression. 

“Jesus Christ, there better not be a single stain on that—” 

The duo made their break for the door as Youngho stepped forward to examine his bed which, sure enough, was covered in come. Youngho tore after them, and all the members watched as a naked Taeyong and Jaehyun ran through the dorm with Youngho looking absolutely murderous on their heels. 

“Mondays, man.” Donghyuck said, before turning back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
